


paint it red ( get inside your head )

by dormant_bender



Category: Bandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Attempt at Humor, Crack Treated Seriously, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Human/Vampire Relationship, Implied Sexual Content, Jeon Jungkook is a Little Shit, Kim Taehyung | V-centric, M/M, Mild Blood, Non-Explicit Sex, One-Sided Attraction, Park Jimin Is Whipped, Romance, Short One Shot, Vampire Bites, Vampire Park Jimin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-26 10:28:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12555424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dormant_bender/pseuds/dormant_bender
Summary: Taehyung can't describe what it's like to date a vampire, but he does intend on keeping a journal about it.Also known as: the unofficial guide to dating a clingy vampire.





	paint it red ( get inside your head )

**Author's Note:**

> ** i tried to put everything in the story in the tags, so if you read something you don't like, please take heed of this warning beforehand !!**
> 
> so this is my mini-fic for halloween~ i plan on adding another chapter with different situations, so look out for that. :D
> 
> (( since i already formatted this, i'm gonna post it now. but tomorrow i'll edit it. so if you see mistakes, just know i'll fix them asap !! xx ))

  
  
  


  
  
  


The end of the pen smacks noisily against the open page of the notebook, still barren and void of any letters. It had been this way for nearly five minutes now, the brunet pursing his lips thoughtfully and eyeing the margin where only the numbered date resides. There were a variety of things he wished to write in this newfound journal—it's not a diary, he swears!—but nothing came to mind.

  


Assuming that naming the first page would help, his grip on the pen tightens and the monotonously tapping comes to a halt. He releases a sigh through his nose, a tiny smile twitching at the corner of his mouth, as he finally titles the first page of his newfound confidant.

  


" **How to Date a Vampire: _Boyfriend Edition_** "

  


Yeah, it was cringey. But these would hold the intimate details of his life and it wasn't like anyone else was gonna see it, right? Not even said boyfriend would be able to get his tiny little fingers on the journal, not when he was the best at being shady—well, no, that's not.. Scratch that, he just knows he's good at hiding things, that's all.

  


For now he closes the top of the book, far too embarrassed to even create an entry. After locking the book with the plastic key it came with, he shoves it to the edge of his desk, smiling despite himself. He leans back, pleased with himself, and allows his elbows to rest on the arms of the plastic swivel chair.

  


Almost instantaneously he feels a weight manifest on his lap and blinks to discover none other than Jimin grinning down at him, arms encasing Taehyung's neck, hips swiveling with intent. The redhead, recently dyed from stormy gray, leans back against the edge of the desk until the wood is pressing insistently into his back and repeats the firm action of his hips once more.

  


"You've spent all night staring at that stupid book and, fuck.. I swear I was forgetting what attention feels like." teases the teen, though his eyes narrow to slits and there's a peculiar edge to his tone. He curls his forefinger and beckons the brunet, who instinctively leans nearer, eyes flickering down to Jimin's lips as if he had been hypnotized: "You know what they say, people like us come alive at night.." He pauses, tilts his head slightly and allows his fangs to elongate, nipping lightly at the latter's lower lip. "But I was thinking maybe we could both come this time?"

  


Kim Taehyung had been a goner the day he had encountered Park Jimin. 

  


 

  


-

  


 

  


It's nearly half a week later in the middle of the day, sunlight peering in from the slits in the blinds and casting a brazen glare in his eyes. His eyes squint comically as he adjusts into a more comfortable position on the carpeted floor near the open blinds, pen finally adding onto the page he had started prior. Of course it involved scratching out the date and rewriting it, the teen humming as he completes the process.

  


Part of him is still heady from the night before, body pleasantly buzzing as he sways his head side to side, adding onto the entry. Today would entail the process is satisfying Jimin's ravenous hunger; never sated, not really, but generally easy to please if willing. Absentmindedly he traces the pads of his fingers along the small, raised bumps on the side of his neck and makes a mental note to where a choker or something to cover such markings.

  


His mind drifts back to the night before and finds himself shivering at the just the memory alone. His pen continues to flow gracefully along the page as he describes the events that had taken place;

  


_"Really?" playfully snorts Taehyung as if he wasn't completely and utterly seduced by the redhead in that moment; he deserved a Grammy at this point. "Is that your attempt at being poetic?" He leans in to capture the latter's lips but the redhead is tilting his head back and out of the way, scolding the brunet with a click of the tongue._

  


_"You're always saying I'm not romantic enough, so I'm actually trying for once." retorts the redhead, eyes beginning to glow a faint crimson the more he speaks._

  


_Now he shifts once more and seats himself fully on Taehyung's lap once more, his rightful home if he's being honest. His fingers grip at the feathery hair at the back of his head and tug harshly, his neck snapping back with the force and exposing his jugular. The redheads tongue glides along the column of milky skin there, savoring the taste of him, before steadily sinking his fangs into the area where his thudding pulse is strongest._

  


_Dark brown eyes widen considerably at the initial sting, large hands going to grip at either side of Jimin's hips for leverage, nails digging through the black material of his shirt to embed crescents into his skin. He's gentle, much like he always is, but he's eager and moaning delicately in between mouthfuls. Taehyung's mouth is left agape, staring up at the ceiling and questioning why he had been blessed as so, pondering how he could have ever deserved Park Jimin in his life._

  


_One of Jimin's hands gingerly cups the back of his neck and alternates between digging his blunt nails there and releasing while the other is occupied with handling the fastens on Taehyung's jeans. It doesn't take long until his comparably cooler hand is wrapping around his cock, squeezing him teasingly, before starting a leisurely pace._

  


_Taehyung is practically heaving now from the sensory overload and is moving a hand up the back of Jimin's spine to the back of his head, pressing the pads of his fingers into the curve of his skull, encouraging his actions and letting him know that he can take as much as he desires. Jimin answers with uttering another sound, this one more of a whimper, as he unconsciously tightens the fist surrounding Taehyung's pulsating cock._

  


_"W-wait a sec, just lemme—" Jimin retracts immediately and looks for sign of discomfort on the latter's face._

  


_"Did I—Does it hurt?" he breathes, voice barely above a whisper; his eyes are still scarlet and bright, blood staining his top and bottom lip, dribbling down the column of his throat to absorb in the black tee._

  


_"No, that—Never, it never does." quickly dismisses the brunet as he shifts beneath the latter's weight, reaching out a thumb to swipe some of the bloody mess from his lower lip, dipping the digit into Jimin's mouth._

  


_His fangs avoid piercing the pad of his finger and suckle the substance from the area, tongue flicking across the digit ravenously. "What is it then?" He queries, eyes remaining locked on the brunet._

  


_"It's kinda stupid..." Taehyung's voice trails off, bowing his head bashfully, cheeks providing a pale blush. "It's just, I never really get to see you when you're—.. You know.."_

  


_Jimin's features soften and his eyes, previously sweltering and piercing, are fading back to their original color. His eyes are warm as he regards the brunet, wiping his mess of a mouth on his arm, grinning despite his current state. It's comically, really, how someone could look so adorable under these circumstances but somehow the sultry redhead manages to do just that._

  


_"Good now?"_

  


_Taehyung is nodding vigorously in response despite how lightheaded he feels, pressing a hand to the back of Jimin's head once more until he, with one final fond look at the brunet, latches onto the side of his neck once more and drinks with renewed vigor._

  


Awkwardly coughing upon the realization that he had genuinely wrote those details down, he decides to end that paragraph and begin a new one. In the off-chance someone did discover the notebook, he would rather not allow them the knowledge of his wicked sex life. Taehyung reaches down to his shorts to adjust himself, wetting his bottom lip in the process, before summing what he had intended to write in the first place.

  


Something along the not-so-eloquent lines of providing intimacy in the form of fangs piercing your neck while also getting physically involved; it was better to kill two birds with one stone in that department, otherwise the human in the relationship would end up completely drained. Quite literally at that. It was best to give in willingly all at once and succumb to the pleasure-filled pain versus fighting what was about to occur.

  


Jimin enters the room then and crosses his arms over his chest, hip jutting out and eyes rolling promptly. His dark eyes shoot toward the windows, to Taehyung, and then back to the bright sun peeking in. "It's like you want me to burst into flames," murmurs the redhead with a small frown gracing his plump lips, not moving an inch until the blinds are taken care of.

  


Taehyung releases an unintentional snicker, one that makes Jimin release a soft snort of his own. "No, seriously. We aren't even sure if that would legit even happen." counters the teen who acquiesces nonetheless and marches to each window to close the blinds, leaving the room almost completely dark.

  


Hands are positioned at Taehyung's hips then, wrapping around his waist and pulling him back against Jimin's front. Lips are pressing fleeting kisses to the back of his neck, teeth gliding painlessly against the skin there. The scent of sunscreen viciously assaults the brunet's nostrils and he releases another laugh at the familiar coconut scent. 

  


"I could've left them open if you're wearing your sunscreen, genius." 

  


Jimin makes an annoyed sound at the back of his throat and slides a hand beneath Taehyung's shirt, smoothing along the toned expanse of his abdomen. "But I missed you."

  


 

  


-

  


 

  


It's unusually warm for this time of year, muses the brunet, as he musses his already disheveled locks. Nearly half a month ago, plans had been made to venture to the beach. Sadly it hadn't been one of those solo couple trips, but one of those trips where everyone who had heard about it decided to spontaneously input that they, too, would be in attendance. 

  


Jimin is wading in the water and unconsciously rubbing at his biceps, as if the movement alone would fight the sun blazing down from above. His skin manages a faint pink hue beneath the rays; thankfully he doesn't burn but he would eventually need to return to Taehyung for another full-body lather of coconut scented sunscreen.

  


Everyone else who had accompanied the group are spread out along the golden sand, either failing to build sand castles or taking a dip in the considerably cooler water. Of course Taehyung, who considered himself unfortunate, is left a short distance from the waves with a very smiley Jungkook lounging on a beach towel sprawled beside him.

  


There's a straw between his lips and he peers up at Taehyung with a glint in his dark eyes, smiling around the thin cylinder. After a few minutes, the staring begins to agitate him, so the brunet heaves an exasperated sigh and raises the shades shielding his eyes onto his head to properly address the youth.

  


"You know I can feel you staring at me, right?" firmly states the teen, crossing his legs and coating sand on his respective towel. 

  


Jungkook doesn't even have the audacity to blush, let alone form an apology. Instead the grin grows broader and he takes one final sip of his juice. "Yeah, I figured." He shifts into a sitting position and rests his cup between his legs for safe-keeping. "I was just thinking about something, that's all." He pauses, like he's waiting for the latter to ask about what. "Yeah, so, I was thinking about why you kept rejecting me all those times then go and date that guy."

  


Taehyung remains silent for a thoughtful moment and can feel another set of eyes boring into the side of his face; he doesn't have to look to know that Jimin had locked eyes on the exchange, even from his place in the water. " _Jimin_ , you mean Jimin." corrects the teen tersely, frowning slightly. "But it's probably because he actually asked me on a date instead of randomly mentioning that he would ' _fuck me until I can't walk for weeks_. ' So, yeah." 

  


There's still no shame in the raven's countenance, though his cheeks do tint with a bright scarlet. "The first time I asked if you wanted to come over." explains the teen: "and I figured we could catch a movie at my place then order pizza or something."

  


This time, the brunet doesn't even offer a retort, figures it's not even worth it. So he shifts once more to face the water, watching with a tiny smile as one of the waves practically swallows Jimin with its force. Beside him Jungkook audibly shifts and is now digging his toes into the warmth of the sand; there's an impassive expression on his face, dark eyes scanning every inch of the brunet's face as if looking for some sign that maybe he was just playing hard to get.

  


But this expression doesn't last long because Jimin, whose red locks cling to his forehead and the back of his neck, is casually strolling over and plopping down beside Taehyung. The raven clears his throat and reverts back to sipping at his juice, as if he wasn't just being the shadiest person on the beach. Jimin slits his eyes in the direction of the raven, coining him a fierce scowl, then softens upon resting eyes on Taehyung.

  


"My skin feels like it's on fire," admits the redhead as if stretches his arms above his head then moves to lay on his stomach. He glances over his shoulder and playfully waggles his brows at the brunet. "Screen me before I melt?"

  


Taehyung snorts his amusement but nods nonetheless as he reaches for the neglected bottle of sunscreen discarded in the sand. He climbs unceremoniously onto the small of Jimin's back and pops the cap on the bottle, squeezing a dollop of the milky white substance into his palm before halfheartedly tossing it away once more.

  


"You're such a dork," quips the brunet as he rubs his hands together, effectively spreading the substance along his palms, then brings his hands to the dip between the latter's shoulder blades. "And your one-liners suck, I just thought you should know." 

  


Jimin crosses his arms beneath his chin and allows his lids to flutter closed, lips twitching with hints of a smile. "But who was doing the sucking last night, I wonder..?" He hums contemplatively, as if really pondering the thought and snickers when Taehyung smacks his back.

  


Jungkook watches uncomfortably beside them, not reveling in the exchange but not moving either. His dark eyes are keen on Taehyung, however, watching each delicate movement of his hands as he kneads the sunscreen into Jimin's back. Of course the brunet notices but he doesn't dare voice his annoyance, not while a blatantly territorial Jimin is trapped just beneath him and wouldn't hesitate to put the kid in his place.

  


Gentle hands continue to move along the twitching muscles of Jimin's back, pads of his fingers digging into the unblemished skin and massaging the tender areas. His thumbs press firmly against the lower part of his back and Jimin releases a soft grunt in response, burying his face within his arms. The muscles in his back react as well, flexing beneath his administrations, and that's when Jungkook finally decides to leave.

  


"I think I heard Hoseok call me over there," he jerks a thumb in the direction of where the other raven is currently bobbing his head to the music playing on his portable speakers, constructing a small city of sand castles and frowning when Namjoon accidentally destroys one perfectly made sand tower.

  


When the raven is out of earshot, Jimin reaches back and pats one of Taehyung's thighs, signalling that he temporarily remove himself. The brunet obliges and watches as the redhead, whose skin is still lightly tinged scarlet, is now moving onto his back and then beckons the brunet once more with a curl of his finger. 

  


Taehyung glances about bashfully at the other beach-goers, who honestly aren't paying any attention to them, and hesitantly reclaims his throne on Jimin's lap. Hands, flushed especially at the knuckles, go to squeeze appreciatively at Taehyung's thighs. But the expression the redhead wears is clearly a displeased one, eyes searching Taehyung's darker ones.

  


"I would eat him if I knew you wouldn't be mad about it later."

  


Dark eyes flash a furious iridescent crimson at the mention of Jungkook, lips set in a firm line. "See, I knew you were eavesdropping." groans Taehyung, who would face-palm if his hands weren't covered in perfumed sunscreen. "He was just being a dick though, not a big deal." 

  


Jimin was petite—and it was adorable honestly, let's not leave that out—but also fierce. Don't let his height fool you, he was a definite spitfire. "A dick to my boyfriend," murmurs Jimin as he absently reaches for the thin silk wrapped snug around Taehyung's neck, only for the hand to be swiftly batted away. "If you would just take this thing off and let him see what's under it, maybe he'd figure it out." 

  


Taehyung scoffs and fiddles with the thin silk shielding the very obvious fang marks on the base of his throat. "I know your weird vampire ego loves seeing them all the time, but it's kind of a huge give-away that you're a creature of the night, don't you think?"

  


An expression crosses Jimin's countenance, one that expresses that he knew this, but would at least try to make a decent argument. "That's true, but—"

  


The brunet swoops down then to press a chaste kiss to Jimin's lips, silencing his rebuttal and hoping to quell his irritation with Jungkook. He reaches for the bottle once more and applies another dollop to his palms then glides them along the expanse of Jimin's chest. He hisses upon touching the skin, the hot temperature practically singing his hands in the process.

  


"Maybe you really would burst into flames without this," nervously laughs Taehyung as he goes about smoothing the substance along his skin and soothing the heat accumulated there.

  


"Don't forget my face," quips Jimin with a broad grin. "You wouldn't love me anymore if I didn't look like this." 

  


 

  


-

  


 

  


Lunch had been an even more awkward affair when Jungkook had decided to plop down in the chair closest to him, leaving Jimin occupying the opposing side. The tension was palpable in the air and had the hairs on the expanse of Taehyung's arms were standing up. He was grateful that the meal was quick and hadn't taken long to eat, mostly because the death-glares Jimin was sending to Jungkook had him concerned the whole time that the redhead would leap across the table and pounce on him.

  


Luckily that hadn't happened and now the duo were returning to their shared hotel room. Jimin vows to take a shower, nose crinkling in disdain at the souring smell of the sunscreen, and hurries off toward the bathroom. When the door clicks closed, the brunet rummages through his small suitcase for the journal hidden beneath all of his clothing.

  


When he retrieves it, he decides to add another entry about the important of stocking up on sunscreen. He mentions how while bursting into flames was both a stereotype and myth at this point, but it could also hold some truth to it. He scrawls down how overheated vampires can become in the heat, explaining the bright salmon pink Jimin had turned and how his skin was physically scorching to the touch. He ponders whether he was writing in chronological order at this point but figures that it doesn't matter, not now at least and he could always reorder everything later. 

  


 

  


-

  


 

  


Taehyung is currently poised at a bench on campus with none other than Namjoon, who is now officially his study buddy. What could he say? Somehow he had managed to befriend one of the smartest kids—if not the smartest—in school and had discovered he aced tests whenever he studied with him. Brown eyes stare pointedly at the text written in the book but he doesn't actually comprehend any of what it says.

  


Beside him Namjoon is fiddling with the pencil tucked behind his ear, making certain it stays in place. "If there's something you don't understand, you could just ask and I could explain it?"

  


"I would ask but I don't understand what I'm not getting." Taehyung admits, scratching at his cheek and attempting to reread the passage once more. 

  


Namjoon nods slowly, understanding where he was coming from—except not really—and scoots slightly closer to point at the page in question. "Ah, hold on. Let me think of an example." He snatches up a piece of paper then draws a rushed diagram of two figures, one that's supposed to be Taehyung and the other a very interesting rendition of Jimin. "Say Jimin is right here, and this is you looking up at him. He's about thirty feet away and you're.. About five-ten, maybe? You have to find this angle right here." He draws a dotted crescent near the figure of Taehyung then offers a smile. "Makes sense?"

  


The brunet still looks puzzled even with the example and is grateful for the abrupt text he receives; he was getting far too frustrated and really didn't feel like even attempting this anymore. Eyes flicker across the screen and see that it's a text from Jungkook, who is apologizing for the beach trip and is offering a platonic lunch-date as a truce.

  


Namjoon isn't prying, and Taehyung knows this, but he does stifle a snicker when he sees what the younger's lock screen is. "He looks like a floating head, what's up with that?"

  


One of his fingers presses a button on the side of the phone until the screen turns black once more. He places the phone beside the open book and shrugs a halfhearted shoulder. "It was photo-shopped for Halloween last year. He thought it was funny, so I thought I would keep it." flippantly remarks the teen as he wets his rapidly drying lips and reverts back to the book in question. "Can you give me another example?"

  


 

  


-

  


 

  


Later on that day when the majority of his body is submerged beneath foamy bubbles, Taehyung is scrawling once more into his journal. He hadn't thought about another topic to write about until Namjoon had mentioned the photo of Jimin he kept as his lock-screen photo. It was probably one of the best pictures he had taken of the two together, even as peculiar as it was, because Jimin's face was clear for the most part and not as faint as it usually was. 

  


He writes down his theory that vampires naturally reflect the flash of cameras "or something," he quips at the end of the sentence before dotting it with a period. He isn't certain as to why it occurred and neither did Jimin, so he settled with it just being another bizarre quirk of dating a vampire. As lame as it was, he had desired to post more photos of the two together on social media, especially since he lived a few hours away from his parents who constantly asked about the "handsome gentleman" they had met months prior.

  


Having a normal relationship would never be attainable for him, he jots down, but he at least tries to make it at least resemble some form of normalcy. Sometimes, when his parents or long-distance friends were persistent, he would crop Jimin's photos and delete the blurry white mist of his body and instead keep only his face.

  


He winces outwardly then adds onto the paragraph. It's important to remember to revel in memories more than anything, and pictures could only transport you so far into the past anyway. At least that was the mantra he lived by ever since he first discovered the quirk;

  


_Two months into dating, Taehyung had discovered that Jimin—without him having to voice it aloud—was not keen on taking photographs. Which the brunet could understand, he wasn't overly fond of pictures either, but he had been planning on spontaneously making a collage a year into their relationship. It's wishful thinking, he knows, but he believes that the two could make it to that milestone and even beyond._

  


_So when he drifts home with Jimin to his place after a rigorous game of laser-tag at the local arcade, he corners the then gray-haired teen and snapped a quick, unexpected photo of him. Jimin's eyes had reflected the flash brightly, mouth agape in bewilderment, brows comically raising to his hairline. A melancholy smile etches across his lips and his head bows as he strolls toward the couch, flipping on lamps then turning off the blinding overhead lights in the process._

  


_The brunet feels guilty for a moment for not asking if it was okay because that was the only way to explain the dejected look on Jimin's face. When he goes through his photo album to view the photo, however, he discovers that only Jimin's face is visible, and even then it was faint. The rest of his body, the dark ripped jeans and camouflaged tank top, were blurred and were a translucent white._

  


_Perplexed, the brunet trails behind the gray-haired teen and offers him the phone, prompting him to survey the image. "Maybe my camera is messed up or something? It's gotta be the lens, right?"_

  


_Jimin opens his mouth to speak, sinking further into the couch cushions and handing the phone back. "No, that's not—That's not why."_

  


_Taehyung joins him on the plush cushions and places his socked feet onto Jimin's lap, playfully wiggling them. "You gonna tell me why or do I have to ask?"_

  


_Once more the same dispirited expression plasters across his countenance, his hands moving to pinch at one of his toes through the socks. "I didn't want to tell you before because I knew you would be disappointed about it..." His voice trails off, the tips of his fingers traveling along the fine hairs on the latter's leg, ultimately earning a giggle. "It's not that I don't wanna be normal with you, I just don't show up in pictures well, that's all." He frowns. "You keep thinking it's because I don't want to, but that's not true."_

  


_Brown eyes shift downcast to where Jimin is fiddling with his thick, mismatched socks. It wasn't that he was discouraged with this newfound information, except he was a little. A vast majority of his friends posted couple photos very frequently on social media and bragged about how perfect their significant other was. And, yeah, he wasn't that into social media in the first place but it's now a running joke that Jimin was just a figment of his imagination._

  


_Which is ridiculous honestly, especially since his friends here in the city knew of Jimin and respected him tremendously. It's just that all his friends back home were doubtful and preferred taking jabs at his seemingly non-existent relationship. Not that couple photos mattered that much, but there were things he would love to capture and keep for memories sake._

  


_"It's not a big deal." dismissively states Taehyung with a reassuring quirk of the lips. "It's just another thing that's different, I guess, but I'm not upset about it." He retrieves his phone from his shorts once more then aims the lens at Jimin, who offers it a timid glance. "Would it kill you to smile?"_

  


_"Maybe?" snarks Jimin with a broad smirk, exposing two rows of ivory teeth and the hints of fangs._

  


_He presses the red button on the phone and the flash illuminates the area briefly. He checks the photo album once more and finds himself smiling despite the peculiar photograph. "You're still sexy, even with the weird phantom thing going on."_

  


_"You think so?" hums Jimin, pleased, crawling across the couch and resting his body weight over the latter._

  


_Taehyung digs his phone deep into the cushion of the couch as he nods in response, head falling back against the arm of the couch when Jimin kisses him. He can feel rather than see Jimin grinning, smug, into the kiss and can feel the fire he leaves behind as his hands ghost along the skin of his bare arms._

  


Pictures didn't matter, quips Taehyung once more in the sentence, not when he had Jimin in the flesh.

  


Ivory teeth nibble at the end of the pen within his grasp and allows his eyes to scan over the heavily scrawled page momentarily, glancing about for any grammatical mistakes and correcting them as best he could manage. Once satisfied he shifts within the lukewarm water and clasps the key onto the journal, tossing both the notebook and the pen onto the tile.

  


He releases a soft sigh as he eases back down into the water, bubbles racing to encircle him again. His face is centimeters from gracing the top of the water and his lids are sealed peacefully closed, attempting to enjoy the tranquil silence. Jimin had mentioned something vague about heading downtown, so it wasn't like he had expected him anytime soon.

  


Nearly five minutes later, after he was so close to succumbing to the drowsiness consuming him, the bathroom door eases open to reveal Jimin. There's an apologetic look on his face, blood staining his mouth and cheeks, dribbling down his chin and painting his hands in its deep crimson. 

  


"I got hungry," rapidly explains the redhead as he hurries off toward the sink to cleanse his soiled form. He finds a pair of brown eyes, narrowed suspiciously, staring back at him through the foggy mirror. "No, it wasn't some random homeless person." mumbles Jimin with a frown. "I bought, like.. Ten steaks from the store and hydrated on blood filled with preservatives and other gross shit."

  


Taehyung reaches for the folded towel resting on the toilet seat and stands abruptly, securing the towel tightly around his waist. "Yeah, well. I'm here, y'know. I could've helped you so you wouldn't have to eat gross shit that's probably expired anyway." 

  


Jimin snags one of the colored towels on the counter and submerges it into the basin of the sink, using it clean his face. He dips it into the water when it's heavily soiled, squeezing it out, then repeats the process. "You've been pretty pale lately, so I thought I would give you a break." He mulls another thought over before speaking again: "plus you're not a blood pack to me, it's not fair to keep asking you for it." 

  


Water pools on the floor with every step the brunet makes, hair clinging to his forehead and droplets absorbing in his towel. He snatches the towel away and tilts Jimin's chin up with his forefinger, using the opposing hand to better dab at the mess. "Stop doing the 'angsty vampire' thing, I already told you I don't mind. Plus I like it, it feels—.." He runs the towel down the column of the latter's throat: "I just like it, okay?"

  


The redhead watches, silent, as Taehyung continues to dab at the remainder of blood staining his skin and offers a small smile of appreciation. Sometimes he wishes he could read the brunet's mind, to know his precise thoughts on situations like these and what kind of toll it takes on him. When the latter reaches for his hand, he instinctively parts his fingers to allow him access to the spaces in between them. 

  


Another few minutes pass by like that in solemn silence, not uncomfortable in the least; the brunet's nose crinkles in disdain as he squeezes the thick substance out of the towel then reverts back to the task at hand—quite literally, at that. When the daunting task was completed and Taehyung discards the towel in the sink to rinse-off, Jimin wraps his arms around his center from behind and presses his cheek onto his back.

  


"I love you." 

  


Taehyung cranes his neck at an awkward angle and Jimin takes it upon himself to ease the strain of his neck before shifting as well. There's a grin tugging on Taehyung's mouth and the redhead leans forward in hopes for a kiss, only to receive a watery finger against them in return.

  


"I might love you, but you're not kissing me until you brush your teeth."

  
  
  


  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> i tried to write the story using stereotypes and myths about vampires and expanding on them a little bit. but if there's a myth/stereotype that you know and might wanna see in the next part, lemme know? :3 
> 
> i hope you enjoyed this first part !! happy halloween~ <3 xx


End file.
